


A Tiny Tiny, Thin Little Worm Got in Her Eye

by wybiebat



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Potions Accident, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black is cruel, Worms, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans - Freeform, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, prompt maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiebat/pseuds/wybiebat
Summary: the tags are a good summary
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672660
Comments: 26
Kudos: 14





	A Tiny Tiny, Thin Little Worm Got in Her Eye

Lily let out a bloodcurdling scream because she got a live worm in her eye.(Sirius threw it at Severus but Severus had protections against that sort of thing) and Severus immediately threw a body bind at her and removed the worm with no hesitation. James was sitting terrified and Sirius went wide eyed. Lily’s eyes start to well up in tears and she starts bawling, she hugs Severus and starts mumbling how thankful she was and how she’d never doubt him again. Severus tells Professor Slughorn that he was going to take Lily to the hospital wing and they leave. James overhears Lily telling Severus how much she loved him(as siblings of course, but James doesn’t know that) and Severus answers back, declaring that he loved her too. A lot of students are white faced from the scream Lily let out earlier, and so Slughorn ends class early.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like forever ago, I know it's terrible. It's more of an elaborate prompt, if anything


End file.
